


The End of Things

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, People With Hero Complexes Need a Break, Threesome, Top!Sam, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meet a 21-year-old John Connor from Terminator:TSSC. They find they have a LOT in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at comment_fic on livejournal

"That. I want exactly that."

Those were the last words he said to them. Because as soon as he was alone in the room, John looked at their stuff, at the weird books and the cult symbols and the long jagged knives, and realized how wrong he had been. These guys weren't like him. These guys... weren't living in the real world. These guys were probably dangerously psychotic.

It was kind of terrifying, that John's instincts about people had gotten so very, very wrong.

He didn't wait until they woke. John Connor disappeared.

Which he was good at.

\--

John had been alone for awhile. His mother had gone two years ago, the day after he turned nineteen. Cameron had malfunctioned badly, and he had to blow her head off, but he didn't do it in time to save Sarah.

He hadn't had more than a three-sentence conversation with another person since.

He kept up his training. He read everything he could on strategy. He read all the high-tech blogs and occasionally performed industrial sabotage in the hopes that it would delay Judgement Day. Most importantly, he kept alert.

So one day, when he saw a man coming at him, looking like a predator, he shot at him. Just a leg shot, but the bullet did nothing and the thing leaped at him.

It looked... hungry.

 _Okay,_ thought John, _guess they learned how to feel bloodlust. Great._

And then he lobbed a grenade. The metal stopped.

But a closer look, to shoot the chip in the head, revealed that it wasn't metal at all.

_Shit._

Two men came out of the shadows and took a sword to it. Then they looked at John.

"Are you okay, man?" the tall one asked.

"Dude, did we hear a grenade? Who carries a grenade?" said the other.

John decided to run. But these guys were fast, too. And good at hand to hand. Really good. If there were one of them, John could have won.

But the two men worked in perfect sychrony and managed to pin him to the floor.

The taller one spoke. "Talk to us, man. Are you a hunter? If you're human, you don't have to be afraid of us."

"Unless you're a psycho."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Wait - if I'm human? You know - you know someone who's not human?" John asked.

"Um-"

"Was that thing that attacked me human?"

"...No."

John's body relaxed and he closed his eyes in relief. "What was it?"

"Trust me, dude, you're better off not knowing. Now tell us why you carry around an arsenal. Not that I'm not impressed. Because I am." The guy the other one called Dean gave him a little smile.

"You tell me first. What are you doing? What's a hunter?" John asked. 

Dean looked at him, hard and skeptical. Finally, he said, "Okay. Sam and I are trying to stop the apocalypse. And we also kill evil, soulless things that want to hurt people. Crazy enough for you?"

"He's just kidding -" 'Sam' started.

"No. I believe you. In fact, I've been doing that my whole life. I just didn't know there were others," John said. Damn, he must be lonely. Spilling his guts to these guys, who could be anyone.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. "Explains his skills. He did his best to use non-lethal force against us."

"And you did the same to me," said John, "So let me go, and we'll figure it out together."

The brothers took their arms down. Sam asked, "You've really been doing this alone your whole life?"

"With my mom. With a couple others for awhile. But now just me."

"That sucks," observed Dean.

"What sucks is knowing people you love died to protect you," John said. _What the hell was wrong with him? Has it really been this long since he's had human contact?_

Sam and Dean both looked away from each other. Sam finally said, "You can come back to our motel room. We'll show you some things."

"Or maybe I can teach you some things."

"Humble, isn't he?" Dean said.

But when they got to the motel, they were too tired to talk, so they agreed to go over information and tactics in the morning. He stared at the boys as they went in and out of the shower and put on clean clothes, as they offered him beer and pie. Finally, Dean turned off the TV and said, "Dude, what is with the staring?"

"Sorry. I haven't actually - been around people in a few months." Shit. What kind of leader could he possibly turn out to be? There were machines with better social skills than his.

"That's okay," said Sam. "Look, if you want to - join us - "

Wow.

A long time since an invitation like that.

"Sure."

"Hope you like to watch, dude, because I'm going first," Dean said.

"Shut up, Dean" Sam said.

"You shut up, bitch."

Sam gave him a stern look and Dean corrected himself, "I mean, bitch, sir." Sam had to smile. He explained to John that he and Dean liked to play, that they liked Sam to be in charge. They told John that he could be with both of them or neither or one, and it could be vanilla or not, or if he wanted to, he could just watch. All limits respected, Sam said many times, and John supposed that was supposed to be some special phrase that everyone knew but him.

In a few mintues, though, John didn't care about what he didn't know. He was busy watching.

Dean was tied up in dozens of knots, blindfolded, and being licked, pinched, and scratched all over by Sam.

"No fear, Dean" Sam whispered as he pushed into Dean with his fingers, "You don't have to do a thing. Right now you're thinking that the whole world needs you. That your courage will save them. That everyone's future rests on the strength of your shoulders. But right now, there is no world. Right now you are nobody's hero. You belong to me. You are just a plaything in my possession, nothing more. You are nothing. The world is nothing, and you are nothing, just the firing of nerve cells. Pleasure and pain, but besides that, you are nothing." Sam worked Dean into a frenzy, whispering in his ear the whole time, until Dean came and started sobbing in Sam's arms, nearly at the same time.

A few kisses and caresses later, and Sam untied Dean and left him to drift peacefully to sleep. But Sam was wide awake and walked over to John, and said, "Your turn. You see anything you'd like?"

John looked up at Sam, aroused and desperate but for some reason terrified. He finally found the words. "That. I want exactly that."

He closed his eyes and savored it as Sam slid a soft caress down John's face. Maybe John could do this. 

Maybe John could trust someone.

As Sam's lips gently pressed to his cheek, John knew that he had to. If he didn't, he just might break.


End file.
